Shady friends
by scottster246
Summary: After the event of Volume 3 and the fall of Beacon, Yang, still down from losing her arm, her sister her friends and everything collapsing around her, decides she needs to get out of Patch for a while and be around someone familiar, only one person comes to mind. (Contains Bumbelby references)
1. A drink

Junior's club was as quite as it had been for a while, ever since Cinder's attack on Vale nobody felt safe enough on the streets to risk a trip to a bar what with the Grimm and the white fang still hanging around causing trouble and anyone brave enough to dare it usually either never made it to the bar or never got home.  
Junior wiped the bar down to keep himself busy on the quiet night when the doors burst open and an out of breath henchman comes running in. "She...SHE'S COMING!" He didn't need to say anything else, everyone knew who he meant.  
"Damn it, she really has to come by now? Don't we have enough problems already?" He thought to himself as he hopped the bar and hid behind tables and the stage just like the rest of his crew wit the exception of the twins who stood arms crossed with their usual attitude.

They all kept low in silence, awaiting the familiar sound of the door slamming open and her announcing her presence, but it never came, instead all they could hear was the barely audible sound of the large doors opening before quietly closing behind. Something was wrong, anytime she showed up before was for information from his dwindling network of contacts or to make his life more stressful, to "keep him in line" like she always told him, but there was no shouting...no commotion...nothing.

Junior cautiously peers up from behind the stage to see the long blonde hair he came to fear sitting at the bar staring down at it, something was wrong, he knew how hard the invasion had hit Vale and Beacon in particular but he'd been on the receiving end of her weapons too many times, surely she couldn't have been hit too hard during the invasion, she was too tough for that...at least that's what he thought, for Blondie to walk in and sit down in silence was...disturbing.  
Then he heard a sound he never thought he'd hear from the girl, sniffling, He'd cared for the twins long enough to recognise what was causing her to do that.

Despite his crews better efforts to make him stop Junior slowly stood and walked over to Yang, he could see much clearer now she'd been crying and was actually trying to hide it now that she could hear him coming closer, he could see now from this new angle that she had clearly been injured badly, with one arm cut down to a stump, "Poor kid" He thought as he walked behind the bar. He picked a clean class off the shelf behind him and prepared a drink,  
 _"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas"_ That was the first thing she said the first time she came to his club, in all the times she came here she never actually got her drink. He mixed the ingredients well and slid the glass toward her, she didn't say anything or acknowledge the drink at all, just stared at the bar and he could now see why, on the bar was Yang's scroll with a picture of her and a girl he didn't recognise at some other club with her arm wrapped around the girl dressed in black, he didn't say anything, he knew what she was going through and could assume what had happened, so he just went back to cleaning the bar in silence.

His crew began to creep out of their hiding spots reaching for their weapons, Junior simply glared at them and they knew better then to continue, so they put them away and gathered around the various tables, the music started again and all went back to as it was before Yang arrived.

It had been around an hour with Yang sitting silently as Junior tended to his bar, most of his crew too scared to go anywhere near Yang so he didn't have to make many drinks that night.  
When he came back from the other end of the bar, the only place they would come to get a drink from him, he noticed some of Yang's drink was gone, "...thank you..." she whispered, he could barely hear her over the music and noise of the club.  
He smiled, "Just doing my job Blondie" he replied as he went back to cleaning his glasses.

Eventually Yang left for a moment and headed to the bathroom, the twins took this as a chance to speak to their boss, "So?" Miltia asked  
"What is she doing here?" Melanie added  
"She's ...missing someone...I guess...maybe she just needed to be around someone familiar and maybe I'm the only one around right now" He took Yang's glass to mix her another drink when he noticed she had left her scroll behind, he took his from his jacket pocket and snapped a photo of the background photo of the two girls and handed his scroll to the twins, "This girl..." he points towards the girl in black wearing a bow, "...I want you two to use every resource and contact we have, find whatever you can on where she was last seen, where she has been and where she was going...if she's still alive..."  
The two walked away and replied in unison, "Whatever" He was always annoyed by their attitude, but they always got the job done.

Yang returned from the bathroom and sipped on her drink before checking the time on her scroll, "...I...I should probably go...It's late" She stood to leave and despite Junior's attempts to keep her a short while longer, she left, he let her have the drinks for free and cleaned and closed for the night.

The next morning after he had awoken and headed down to the bar he was greeted by the twins, one holding a small brown folder, "This is all we could find" Melanie stated.  
"She's alive and looks like she's been hanging around the city...bad sign for a faunas to be there when there's so many white fang around" Miltia  
"Doesn't look like she's a member though, even it looks like she's been fighting against them"  
Junior smiled at the news, he took the folder and thanked the girls for a good a job as always to which they retorted with a less than impressed grunt.

Junior arrived at Patch after a short boat ride to reach the island, he already had Yang's address from trying to keep tabs on the girl after she first attacked him. He approached the small house and knocked, but who opened the door wasn't the young blonde brawler he was expecting, but an older blonde man instead who looked at him suspiciously, "Hi...who are you?..." the man questioned.  
"Yang Xiao Long, does she live her still?" Junior asked, not wanting to hand over the files unless he knew for sure the girl was here  
"...yeah, I'm her father...again, who are you?" He asked more aggressively, seemingly reaching for something behind the door, most likely a weapon if he was anything like his daughter.

Junior removed the folder from his jacket and handed it to him, "Let's just say I'm a friend of your daughter's, and I think she'll be very interested in seeing the contents of this folder" He hand Taiyang the files before turning to leave before he called back to him again  
"Wait...what, hang on how do you know Yang?" The man questioned, Junior didn't answer, he just put on his sunglasses and continued walking before he called back,  
"You have a great daughter sir, she's going to make an excellent huntress someday...if the information I gave to you is of any use to her, she'll know where to find me" and with that, Junior left, left the house, left the man, and left Patch, returning to his club where he was needed.


	2. Epilogue

When he returned, there were a couple white fang thugs trying to cause trouble in his club which he quickly took care of and sent packing before going back to his usual routine of keeping his bar and the surrounding area safe and clean.  
Over the next week or so the club was quiet as it had been, the odd Grimm in the area or white fang thug causing trouble which were quickly taken care of. 12 days later one of his crew members burst through the doors shouting, "SHE'S COMING!" Everyone one followed the usual routine hiding from Yang's fury, all save for Junior and the twins who continued their business as if nothing had happened, "IIII'M BAACK!" The blonde brawler declared waving her arm above her head.  
Junior smirked, continuing his work, "And to what do we owe the pleasure this time Blondie?"  
Yang rested her arm on the bar, "I'm only stopping by this time...just wanted to say thank you, you really helped me that night...after everything I've done in this place you still wanted to help me...so thank you for that"  
Junior smiled, leaving his bar he puts on his sunglasses and pats Yang on her shoulder, "Just doing my job, Blondie" She smiled at the gesture  
"Oh, and thank you for the leads on Blake, I'm going to go find her, maybe when I do we'll come back for a drink" She stood with a wink and walked toward the doors, but stopped before she got to them. Yang quickly turned and jogged over to Junior and wrapped her arm around him, grabbing him in a tight embrace  
"You're a good guy Junior, thank you" Yang released her grip and wiped a tear from her eye.

Junior laughed, "I wouldn't go that far, but with the city torn to shreds, the Grimm and the white fang are everywhere and the CCT is gone...right now we need heroes, and that's where you and you're friend come in, I have no doubts that even with one arm you can take care of yourself, but be careful out there" Yang nodded and turned to leave but didn't get very far before Junior grabbed her sleeve, "Blondie...wait...there's something else..." Junior looked over to the twins and with a nod they strutted off to a back room.  
"When you came here, the first time, you were looking for someone...I kept my eyes open and...Well...I found something, it's not much but maybe it'll help" Yang stood with her mouth agape as the two girls returned with a small folder and handed it to her. Yang didn't know what to say, she looked down at the folder as a tear falls onto it, she wipes her eye and nods to Junior before turning to leave.  
She made it to the door, just as she was leaving Junior called out, "Blondie...Yang...be careful...following ghosts can leave you haunted..." and with that she was gone and Junior returned to his bar letting out a long sigh, "...Raven is going to kill me for giving her that..."


End file.
